Cross-walks and Crossed Hearts
by Dudette Mal
Summary: Idol AU. Gareki was only holding down his part time job when he meets Hirato who has an offer he is unable to refuse.
1. The Thief

Cross-walks and Crossed Hearts

Chapter 1: The thief

Gareki passed the crosswalk, blending in with the people without problems. Sometimes bumping into people, taking their wallets and walking on like nothing ever happened. He wouldn't tell them and they didn't know. Yet.

If there wasn't the feeling he was being watched. No, it was the knowledge he was being watched. Gareki reached the other side of the street, hood low in his face, hands deep in the pockets of his blue coat and then he took a sharp turn and entered an alley.

And stopped at its dead-end. He bit on his teeth in annoyance, he should have known better, but now it was too late. Biting on his teeth, he turned around to face a well dressed man.

Gareki looked innocent and confused at him. "Can I help you?" He asked with a fake honest smile.

The man looked at him as if Gareki was the solution to all of his problems. A confident smile on his lips. Gareki normally would click his tongue and label him as prey, but his current composure was more of enemy. "Indeed you could… little thief", the man spoke.

He looked clearly surprised. "A thief? Me? I beg your pardon, mister…?" He shook his head. "I have never stolen anything in my life."

The man stepped closer and Gareki mentally planned his escape – when he already found himself facing the wall, body pressed against it, his arm twisted behind his back. "Let's see, where did you put the wallets?" The stranger's clothed hand opened the zipper of his jacket and pulled one out – one Gareki hadn't stolen.

"That's mine", Gareki told him and tried to get free, only for the grip to become tighter.

"Gareki, hm? And no last name?" The man mumbled. "Are you an orphan or something?" Gareki could hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears when the adult slipped his student ID around and saw the school he attended. "Isn't that a terribly cheap one? What are you even stealing for?"

"I told you, I'm not—" Gareki protested just when Hirato pulled a stolen one out of his coat pocket.

"And this might be mine", he snapped it open, like he had done with Gareki's beforehand before putting it into his own coat pocket. "If you work for me for", he paused softly before continuing, "Let's say three months, I won't sue you and nobody will have to learn about this incident."

Gareki opened his mouth before he closed it again. "I can pay you, I swear", he then said.

The adult chuckled amused. "Do I look like I need money?"

He had a point, Gareki accepted it and closed his eyes. "Fine. But I won't do anything that will bring me in more trouble."

"Perfect. Follow me", he demanded as he let go of Gareki's arm stepped back to the street.

Gareki opened his eyes in surprise, before following the adult whose name he _still_ didn't know.

* * *

The stranger navigated though the halls of the television stage as if he owned the place and Gareki wondered himself not for the first time where he got himself in this time. "It's here", the stranger then said and opened a door, motioning for Gareki to step in first.

Gareki narrowed his eyes as he stepped in, nothing bad could happen to him per se, the building was too crowded for that. But it wouldn't do to let himself relax now. "Oh, what it this? Fresh blood?"

Suddenly there was a hand on Gareki's hand and the stranger laughed gently. "His name is Gareki and I believe he is just the person you were looking for."

Gareki kept calm, this couldn't have anything to do with his thievery, he had never stolen anything from the man sitting on the big table nor from the female assistant behind him.

"Hirato, Hirato", the sitting stranger – maybe a manager of some sort? – shook his head, "You know I don't say yes that easily. I haven't even seen his face properly."

"Have I ever introduced something dissatisfying to you?" Hirato asked and threw a gaze to Gareki, before mumbling to him, "Hang the jacket over some chair", and turning back to the other man.

Gareki did as he was told; mentally searching for ways to boycott this without it seeming like it was his fault. He absentminded opened his jacket and threw it over the chair, not minding his manners, he flopped down on the chair.

There was a winning smile on Hirato's smile at his behaviour and a similar one on the other man's face. "I believe I didn't disappoint you?" Hirato asked knowing.

"You are one cheeky brat, Hirato. But definitely talented in finding gems. He might be more in character than the screenwriter had in mind." He turned to Gareki, "Tell me something about yourself. Who are you?"

Gareki narrowed his eyebrows slightly, before answering. "I'm Gareki, no last name, 15 and student." His voice was calculating and cold, not betraying the tenseness in his body and to his silent horror, this seemed to please the older man.

"Truly, you are more in character than the written character. I'll be looking forward to seeing you co-staring with Yogi-kun, Gareki-kun." Gareki's breath hitched for a moment. _Yogi_. He had heard that name before. He didn't really keep on track nor did he bother socialise with the endlessly giggling girls who besieged him with present on St. Valentines, the bird-brained boys who only bothered for sports and girls and even some teachers (like his completely incompetent mathematics teacher who made mistakes in every single calculation), but even he heard of _Yogi_. "If you do acceptable at the rehearsals that is", he then continued and extended his hand.

Gareki threw a quick gaze to Hirato, before taking the hand and shaking it. Rehearsals. He could fail terribly there. He had still no idea what kind of drama they wanted him to play in after all. "It was nice to meet you", Gareki mustered with fake politeness. And the handshake ended.

Hirato nodded slightly and took Gareki's jacket already. "I have to agree with Gareki, it was – as always – a pleasure to meet you, Yazwa-san."

The man nodded and extended his hand to Hirato, "It was nice to meet you too, Hirato." And Hirato pressed the hand briefly before walking out, Gareki followed suit.

As they walked down the hall, Gareki's jacket still carried by Hirato, Hirato started talking to him, "I still have something to do here, I'll bring you to the canteen. If anyone asks why you order with my card, tell them you are new." Gareki nodded wordlessly, already deciding to try out the most expensive foods the canteen had to offer there.

* * *

And actually, Gareki decided, this whole detour had something good. It was rare he could eat that much meat. It had been a never that he could eat such expensive and high quality meat in such quantities.

He was just in progress of stacking the bowls and chopsticks tidily back on a tray when he heard an amused chuckle next to him. Gareki looked in Hirato's amused face. "What's it, shitty-four-eyes?" he asked annoyance seeping through every single word.

"At least the newest addition of my children has a healthy appetite", he mentioned, amusing dripping though his smooth voice. "Come, I will show you your new living accommodations, your school uniform will be delivered in the morning."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gareki asked, voice filled with malice. "I've got a home and a family."

Hirato nodded, "I am aware. Tsubaki-san was rather happy that you could visit Kuronomei for the next few months, she felt like you were rather bored at your school."

"But—"

"I also took the liberty of remitting the money you made with your little _part time job_ already, so it wouldn't be an argument", he interrupted Gareki who abruptly fell silent. "Now I only hope you are what I expect you to be otherwise I might be forced to ask the money I gave Tsubaki-san for your stay back." He shook his head while sighing. "But on the other side, if you fulfil my expectations, I might find a way to enrol your siblings – Tsubame-chan and Yotaka-kun it was? – at Kuronomei on company costs as well."

Gareki opened his mouth, but closed it immediately after.

Hirato raised an eyebrow when he saw how Gareki grinded his teeth. "You should stop doing that or you will break on one time. Leave the tray here, we should leave now."

He closed his eyes in temporary defeat and did as he was told.

* * *

The flat Hirato lead him too, was rather tidy and also rather decent. But it was still a little bit too bright for Gareki's taste. "You can take a seat in the living room", Hirato told him slipping out of his shoes, "Yogi should be back from his run soon, he will be pleased to finally have a new roommate."

Gareki nodded mutely, and put his shoes tidily away, before hanging his jacket on the coat rack. It was for the twins, he told himself as he sat down on the soft couch. He was doing this for his family.

When the front door opened, Gareki's gaze snapped to the intruding person. Blond hair stuck to the sweaty face, the light orange hood pulled deep into the handsome face that was revealed as soon as he closed the door behind himself. "Tadaima…" he mumbled to no one in particular, probably expecting nobody when he kicked the bright training shoes off.

Just for the reaction, Gareki greeted him back. "Okaeri", he called and watched grinning as the violet eyes widened.

"Who—? " he asked when Hirato came back from the kitchen.

"Okaeri, Yogi", he greeted. Gareki noticed how Yogi's eyes jumped from him to Hirato and his posture relaxed, before he broke into a small grin.

"Tadaima", he greeted once more, happily this time, and slipped into the living room. "I'm Yogi", he introduced himself to Gareki, offering his hand and a bright smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, yeah", Gareki answered, not taking the hand. "I got enough of that today already."

Yogi looked appalled and let his hand fall to his side. "I see…" he mumbled sadly. Gareki regarded him with an irritated face as Yogi went from were Hirato had come from only to return with a bottle of water and flopping down on the armchair, pulling his legs close as Hirato sat down on the couch on the opposite of Gareki nursing a tea cup in his hands.

Gareki crossed his arms and legs as he stared at Hirato, "I want to call my family at least so they know I'm alright and no crazy bastard convinced me to go with him."

Hirato nodded and opened his briefcase, "All in due time. I'll go in a few minutes you are free to spend your evening as you please as long as you stay inside." Gareki nodded, looking not just slightly annoyed, and Hirato slid a stack of papers over the desk, "The script. Have the first three sides memorized by Wednesday, I took the liberty of highlighting your parts, but keep in mind that you have to know when to speak, also you should develop the character in your head for the rehearsals."

He paused while he drunk tea. "Your school uniform will be delivered by morning. I guessed your size, so it's only one set. You should get three more at Kuronomei, don't forget them." There was another break when Hirato emptied his tea, Gareki shifted slightly more against the backrest.

"As long as you are here, your grades won't matter anything to anybody. Your room is right behind you, it might not be entirely to your liking, but as long as you don't decide you want to paint it for three months, redecorating is fine. Same with the bathroom en suit. Yogi", he threw a short gaze towards the blond, "Can show you the rest. Normally he is quite friendly."

Gareki watched him as he stood up and closed his briefcase. Then he averted his eyes from him and looked at Yogi, sweat was still sticking to his face, but he didn't really look exhausted anymore. He didn't sound exhausted as well. "Will you show Gareki the way to school tomorrow?" he asked and Gareki needed a moment to realize he was talking about him and cursed himself for his inattention.

Hirato shook his head, "I'll greet Tsukumo and Iva at the airport, but Kuronomei is on the way to the studio, so it shouldn't be a problem if you take him with you."

Yogi sighed and nodded, "All right then, tell the girls I said 'Hi'." He stood up and stretched his arms, before mumbling, "I'm off to bed. Good night."

"Good night, Yogi, Gareki", Hirato answered and suddenly Gareki was alone in the expensive furnished living room. He stood up and stretched his body slightly before wandering around, looking for the telephone.

Hands running over the cabinets, eyes looking at the pictures he passed. Yogi was in every single one, sometimes as child, as teen and current ones. There was not a single picture where he was alone in, but after the little blond girl had disappeared from the pictures, something had changed in the way Yogi carried himself. Gareki averted his gaze, deciding that his goal was still to find the telephone and not to stalk Yogi's past.

But even another gaze around the room didn't reveal the desired device. Gareki bit on his cheek when he stepped over to Yogi's room and knocked. "Come in", came the reply immediately and Gareki opened the door and halted. Yogi stood there, hair dripping from the shower he had somewhat heard from the living room, but once again not realized like so many other things about Yogi. The drops fell from the for once straight blond hair to the toned upper body until they eventually seeped in the soft looking fabric of bright yellow sweatpants. "What's it, Gareki-kun?" Yogi asked.

"I wanted to ask where the telephone is, I didn't find it in the living room?", he asked after swallowing quickly.

"Oh…" Yogi said and grabbed his mobile, "Use this, I planned to buy a new one, but since everybody ever called me on my mobile I forgot."

Gareki took the offered mobile and nodded, "Thanks, I'll keep the call short then."

Yogi shook his head quickly. "No, it's your family. Take your time, honour the time with them you have."

"Fine then", Gareki told him. "What time do you want me to be ready tomorrow?"

"Half past six. I'll go over my script for tomorrow, just come in when you finished phoning", he told him with a gentle smile.

* * *

Gareki stared at the white ceiling inside of the pastel blue walls that would be his for the next three months. He should pull this though it was both less dangerous and more fortunate, especially when he worked hard enough for the twins to visit Kuronomei, it was the best school of the country after all. He turned on his side, gaze falling on the empty shelves. Not even books were there; Gareki closed his eyes and thought about the shelf in his room, full of books and knowledge, even the stacks of books Tsubaki complained about every time when she wanted to vacuum his room. Sure, no book of them was new, but they all had been his treasure.

He cuddled more into the white blanket, the one that smelled much to clean, on a bed, that was much too soft. Listening to the gentle ticking of the alarm clock until he could really dream about his home.

* * *

When Gareki tapped out of his room at half past five – even if he wanted, he wouldn't have been able to sleep any more – Yogi was already on the desk, eating breakfast while reading over a script with a tranquil smile. "Morning", he greeted shortly and sat down on the other place Yogi presumably had placed a plate and cutlery at.

Yogi looked up in surprise before greeting back. "Good morning, I didn't think you would be up this early."

Gareki shrugged slightly. "It's nice, but not home." His gaze wandered over the table and his mouth watered. "Is it really fine to eat all that?" he asked.

"Sure", Yogi answered him, smiling, "In the case that you gain some weight you just have to go running with me. With Tsukumo's dance training all the time I'm short on a training buddy anyway."

"I like running", Gareki told him decided and filled his plate with a bit of everything meaty and what was needed to complete it.

Yogi smiled amused, "That looks like you never had a real breakfast. You should try the pancakes too, not just beacon and sausages and some bread to that. That's unhealthy."

"Tomorrow", Gareki told him. "But then I don't want to see oatmeal on this table as long as I live here with you."

Yogi grinned slightly and went back to the script. "Deal."

Gareki leaned slightly back and devoured the tasty meat. Here it was seemingly good to be an early raiser, if there was always such a brilliant breakfast waiting.


	2. The Student

Dear _Knight of Silence_, thank you very much! Well, that's a welcome change for me actually, most FanFiction I write will turn rather sad in the next few chapters, so besides the drama and one future event I will keep it a bit more light hearted.

Dear _Redthorn13_, thanks! I'm happy you like it. The drama will only be mentioned closer in the next chapter though.

Dear _Guest_, I hope this one is enjoyable as well (and you could wait for it).

* * *

**Crosswalks and Crossed Hearts**

Chapter 2: The student

Gareki's hands were hidden deep in the pockets of his new school uniform as he stepped into the almost empty classroom. Two teachers, one with an annoyed expression on his face, the other neutral talked in hushed tones.

He halted, listened in. "They can't be serious, he's a delinquent. Did you see his student record?"

The other teacher shrugged. "That might be true, but it's our job."

Gareki pulled the door loudly close behind himself. The teacher's eyes widened. "I was told I needed to write some tests for being sorted into a class" he scowled at them and sat down at one table in the middle of the class.

"Yes, it's mandatory _here_. At Kuronomei we try to sort the students into classes fitting their abilities and _disabilities_ so they can receive the best education possible. Not that that would be interesting for the likes of you, Gareki-_kun_." The scowling teacher told him with an attitude Gareki already hated.

"He's a student here now too", the other teacher hissed at him and turned to Gareki, "We've prepared several tests for you, when you need a break give us a word, my _assistant_ teacher will get you some food."

Gareki nodded at him. "Alright."

"Let's start then," he said and put a few mechanical pencils and pens along with a stack of paper on Gareki's desk. "When you finished one just put it on the desk next to you, I will start correcting then to save some time. Give your best, good luck, Gareki-kun."

And something about this was so awfully honest that Gareki stared at the paper for a few seconds before he did exactly what the teacher asked of him, answering these questions to the best of his abilities.

* * *

He didn't even spare the calculator a glance when the teacher, who could at least have given him a name, added it as soon as Gareki had reached the math and science section. The assistant teacher wore a cocky, winning smile, the real teacher looked up rather curious from the paper he was correcting when he didn't hear the soft clicking sounds of the calculator, but just the soft scratching one of the pen.

* * *

Eventually, Gareki could hear his stomach growl, he bit on his lip before throwing a quick gaze on the clock at the wall. "It's almost time for lunch", he mentioned nonchalant.

"Yes, it is" he said, "Is there anything you don't like?"

Gareki opened his mouth, just to close it again.

The teacher sighed slightly and motioned for his assistant. "Just get todays special. If he doesn't want to talk, we can't force him." And then he smiled gently at Gareki, "And you continue writing these tests until your food is here."

* * *

Gareki looked at the dish before him, blinking slightly. "Curry?"

"Don't tell me, we got the only dish you don't like Gareki-kun." The teacher said with a sigh.

Gareki shook his head. "I like curry, but I was under the impression it was a school canteen," he said. "This isn't school canteen food."

"It is. Eat up, Gareki-kun, the food here is always delicious and you'll need your energy for the last two subjects."

Gareki shrugged. "Whatever." But still started to wolf the food down.

"Only two subjects left?" The assistant asked his mentor, "Just how much did he leave blank?"

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Gareki-kun might just surprise you in the end."

Gareki had already finished his food after this short exchange, not wanting to waste time, not really liking to eat with people he barely knew if he had a choice. "I'll continue now", he said just as he went back to the table he sat on before.

The assistant teacher mumbled something, but the only thing Gareki could understand was 'street rat'. Gareki decided that it wasn't worth the bother. Maybe this school was just as fake polite and honest as the ones he had been on before.

* * *

The teacher sighed next to him. "Gareki-kun", he called him, and Gareki looked up from playing with his pencil. "While I appreciate that you finished so quickly, could you please not take apart school property while I finish correcting your last few sheets?"

Now, it was Gareki who sighed and put the pencil back together, before putting it to the others next to the calculator which he had only needed for the last few pieces of math tests. And that was enough in his mind, more than enough in fact. He rather made honest mistakes than typos.

"Have you already met Tsukumo-kun?" he then asked, startling Gareki not even two minutes later.

"Tsukumo?" he asked, confused, and shook his head. "I think Yogi might have mentioned someone with that name yesterday?"

"She works for Circus as well, she is your Sempai at the business, but as I see it, she will become your classmate here."

At that, the assistant teacher spluttered. "There is no way, he" he sneered while pointing at Gareki, "could get into class A! I never even got into it and I had some of the best tutors!"

"Calm yourself _immediately_. Do you doubt my assertion? The tests? Or are you saying Gareki-kun cheated in _all_ subjects?"

"He must have. There is _no_ other way." The assistant declared.

The teacher drummed his fingers on the table. Slowly losing his patience. "Then explain me the how and the why or I _will_ file a complaint."

The assistant, Gareki noticed, was looking at him, or more exactly at his hands. "He must have written the answers on his wrists!" he exclaimed angrily and didn't even notice how the eyebrow of his mentor rose unbelieving.

Gareki appreciated that, but knew what would come next and already felt himself resigning a little bit.

"Do you mind, Gareki-kun?" the teacher asked, leading Gareki to look at him in surprise. "Exposing your wrists to prove your innocence."

Gareki looked at him disbelieving, but nodded. "_Sure_, because I'm the one who has to prove", he answered bitterly, but pulled his sleeves up and showed his underarms to them.

The assistant fell quiet. "So, now not only your complaint about Gareki-kun's test score is proven as wrong, but it also had the consequences that Gareki-kun is mad not only at you, but the whole teaching staff in general and he was also treated unfairly. This is not only a shame for the school image, but shame for every single teacher teaching in this school. What do you intend to do now?"

Gareki blinked. The assistant still looked angry at him. "As if it was important what a poor street _rat_ is thinking about Kuronomei," he sneered softly.

The teacher's finger stopped drumming on the table and collected the corrected tests and his own notes from the desk he sat on. "It's still half an hour before the current lesson ends," he mentioned towards Gareki. "I'll take you to the school nurse, I want these bruises on your arms looked at." And then he slid the papers into his bag and stepped towards the door, "Come, Gareki-kun."

Gareki threw one last gaze at the assistant, who he sincerely hoped for was the exception in this school, before grabbing his jacket from the chair and caught up with the teacher who was already walking down the floor.

* * *

Gareki recognized Tsukumo as soon as he saw her, and his biggest hint was probably that he remembered how proud Tsubame had been when she had saved enough money to buy a limited CD of hers. He hummed slightly when he waited next to the teacher in front of the classroom. "Fan of Tsukumo?" the teacher asked nonchalant.

"No." Gareki answered.

"I thought you hummed one of her songs."

"My adoptive sister is."

The teacher nodded and the bell rung. "Let me introduce you then."

* * *

Gareki sat on a small library table with Tsukumo, flipping through the script he was supposed to learn. "Why aren't you with your class?" he asked.

"At Kuronomei we get a free pass with PE since we already have training", she answered, looking up from the homework she was doing. "If I had PE on the same day as dance training, I already would be exhausted, so the agency talked with the headmaster that we get a free pass. Besides, since the afternoon is always busy it's a good opportunity to do homework." She fell silent again, concentrating back on her homework.

He concentrated back on his script.

* * *

The former thief stood in front of the school, starring at Yogi wearing sunglasses, leaning against a rather petit bright orange car. "Gareki-kun!" he greeted him happily.

"The _hell_ are you doing here?" Gareki asked, a rather irritated expression adoring his face.

"I thought we should go shopping together!" Yogi told him chipper. "You have no cloths at mine and even though I could keep lending you some, it wouldn't be right to let you outside like that. They are _much_ too big. Oh! Hirato-san also asked me to get a mobile for you since you arrived without one."

Gareki felt slightly uncomfortable, concerning how many stares they attracted or more exactly how many Yogi attracted. Gareki then shifted the school uniforms he carried and the school bag with his books slightly. "Let's go then", he mentioned.

"Mhhm, just put the uniforms on the back seats. What kind of clothing do you usually prefer? Maybe I should take you to the coiffeur as well." Yogi told him, smiling brightly, and stepped around the car on the driver's seat.

Gareki took care that the uniforms didn't wrinkle and then sat down on the passenger's seat next to Yogi. "Cheap and my hair is fine."

Yogi nodded half-hearted and started the engine.

* * *

This wasn't quite what Gareki had expected when he went shopping with Yogi. Maybe it was. But that was beside the point. Yogi looked at him and looked amused. "You make the decision pretty hard Gareki. What did you like best?"

Gareki crossed his arms, the Kuronomei jacket still hanging in the changing cubicle. "It's all too…" He sighed, shook, his head. "Listen, I'm only here for three months. There is no need to buy me a whole wardrobe, can't we just drive down to Karasuna so I can grab some clothes?"

Yogi shook his head. "But if you don't want to choose… You looked pretty comfy in the hoodies didn't you? They're a keeper then," he said and gave them to the shop assistant. "Hm, as for pants, the short ones in white and black, the slightly edgy jeans and some a bit more combat-y looking cargo pants. Then the ripped shirt and the two black ones, they looked attractive on you. Then some undershirts and underwear, socks too. Mh, now that I think about it, you need some more shoes too. And a warm jacket!"

"It's almost summer," Gareki contradicted, looking at the already impressive stack of clothes.

"It's barely spring. There are bound to be some rainy days."

Gareki wasn't quite sure how he could argue with Yogi in a way that he understood without him actually saying it, so he shrugged slightly, disinterested.

"What shoe size do you have?" His hands trailed up Gareki's underarms.

"What the _fu—_"

"26, right?" He asked with a brilliant smile. "The underarm is roughly the same size as the feet."

"Yeah, but—"

Yogi already turned around. "That's tiny, but you're still growing."

"My feet are _not_ tiny!"

Yogi just laughed, "Alright, Gareki-kun!"

* * *

Gareki threw an unsure gaze at the bags he and Yogi had placed in the bag of the car. "That's a lot," he mentioned almost absentminded.

"Well, you need to look good all the time once we publicly introduced you as part of the agency," Yogi answered. "So, now after we got you all clothed and technified, we should probably go shopping and grab some dinner."

Gareki nodded. "What do you want to eat?" he asked Yogi who shrugged slightly.

"I was just going to ask you. There is pretty much everything delivering where I live."

The teen shook his head. "I meant, I'll cook, because you made breakfast. Chore splitting?"

"Oh, mh…" Yogi hummed, "How… How about Sukiyaki?"

Gareki shrugged, "Fine with me. But you need to buy the sake."

* * *

Yogi bedded his head on his hand as he looked at Gareki with a content gaze. "I'm actually jealous of the person that wins your heart, Gareki-kun."

Gareki swallowed the last bite of food before he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Like you're really handsome, smart and you can cook. Considering that Hirato got you, probably even talented to the boot. That person will make the best match possible with you."

Gareki laughed cheerless. "As if you're one to talk. Everybody _fawns_ over you."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing. I'm an idol, I need people to do that." Yogi mumbled, sleepy.

Gareki shrugged. "Sounds annoying to me."

* * *

So, first of all some explanations: Even though I'm rather orientating myself on the K-pop business (or to be more exact I orientate Circus on it), I use Japanese shoe sizes in this, in Germany and other European countries(?) it's equivalent to 42, in the US it should be like an 8? (Maybe though that isn't tiny for Japanese people, but let's call it creative freedom, because I honestly don't know.)

I'm aware I used Tsukumo-kun, it can be used when a teacher addresses a female student.

Sukiyaki is a rather common dinner (for families) in Japan. And we all know Yogi craves family that doesn't change in this story either.

I think that's all? I hope this chapter was enjoyable.

Sincerely,

Mal


End file.
